Sleeping
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: "NO! She's fine!" You scream, dragging her limp body into a sitting position. "See you're sitting up now FF, you're going to be okay. Tell Karkat that you're going to be okay." An AU ending to the fight between Eridan, Sollux and Feferi. Canon Character death. FefSol. Sadstuck.


A/N Just because I'm a dramatic person and I ship SolFef so much I could the fucking Spanish Armada I decided to write how the end of the fight with Eridan, Feferi and Sollux could have gone. I'm also a terribly depressing person and I wanted sadstuck.

Disclaimer- I don't own homestuck. It all belongs to Hussie.

Warning: Spoilers for I don't even remember what act. But it's a fight between Sollux and Eridan so I guess it doesn't give too much away.

Language- You all read homestuck so I'm sure that's not a problem. I did try to limit it though.

Violence- again you all read homestuck.

"Stop it, please! Just stop fighting, we can figure this out some other way, I promise, -just please!" You can tell she is having difficulty controling her voice. It must be devastating for her but you can't dwell on it, not when a split second of lost concentration could mean your death. Then you hear a sniffle. Oh Gog, you hate it when Feferi cries. It is quite possibly one of the most heartbreaking things you have ever seen. You spare a glance behind you, just to tell her everything will be alright but it won't be. You know it when the world is shifting around you faster than it should. Then the lights begin to dim until you're lost in a sea of darkness and faint voices seem to float around you.

"Sollux? Sol, get up, please oh Gog, please open your eyes. Sollux?" Feferi's voice calls to you but no matter how hard you try you can't seem to find the energy to respond. Her words are watery and you can tell she's crying. You want to do nothing more than to wipe away her tears but then her presence leaves your side.

"Eridan, you krilled him!" She says, breathing hard with disbelief.

"YOU KRILLED HIM! I didn't want to do this but-" Feferi's sentence is cut short with a bang. There is silence for a long moment but then Feferi talks again, her voice weak and strained. "Eridan- why? I- I- I thought- I thought we were- friends…"

No. No this isn't happening. Eridan wouldn't shoot Feferi. He's flushed for her. This isn't happening. Then you hear her sobs, they're the painful kind, the kind that rack your body and you want nothing but to curl up and die. Then it hits you, hard, she is dying. Your muscles spring into action, you still can't see anything but you can sense where she is. You run faster than you ever have in your entire life.

"Feferi?"

"Sol." She slurs, but she sounds content. Slowly your hand finds her face and you rest it on her cheek patting her fin. She loved it when you did that, Feferi had always been ticklish in her fins.

"Sol, I'm sorry an'- an'" she pauses to swallow. The smell of her blood is overwhelming, you're almost glad you can't see how much is surrounding you.

"Don't be sorry FF," You notice you can't pronounce your 'S' correctly but plow forward anyways. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're going to make it through this. Someone, anyone! Help, please? You desperately call out and footsteps can be heard in the distance.

"Lemme finish. I know I'm not gonna ma-make it, but don't bl-blame yourself. There was nofin you could do. P-please whatever you do, d-don't hate yourself. I glub you Sollux Captor." Then her breathing comes to a shuddering halt. You didn't even realize you were crying until you taste the tears on your tongue.

"I glub you too Feferi Pexies, I glub you too." There is a hand on your shoulder and you know it's Karkat before he even speaks.

"Fuck, oh fuck. I'm so sorry Sollux." He gasps.

"No, you'll see she'll be fin. She's alright, only sleeping." You let out a harsh bark that is supposed to be a laugh at your own fish pun.

"Uh, fuck. Sollux, listen to me, she's gone. Feferi isn't coming back."

"NO! She's fine!" You scream, dragging her limp body into a sitting position. "See you're sitting up now FF, you're going to be okay. Tell Karkat that you're going to be okay." Karkat pries your arms from around her.

"Let her go man, Eridan killed her." Suddenly you stop. Eridan is still here. That fucking fish face is still standing there after he hurt her. She was probably his only friend and he hurt her. Rage boils inside of you and you no longer have control over yourself.

Eridan speaks first, "Fef… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Fef. I didn't mean to." You doubt he realizes he's talking to you but you take the chance to punch him hard in the face. Bone crunches under your fist and it feels wonderful. Then, out of nowhere you lose your fight and it's replaced with pity. Eridan is left alone in the world. He hurt the only one who ever felt any sense of love for him. He has nothing left. Feferi would be furious when she woke up to find that you killed him anyways. It's best if you leave him to rot on his own.

"LEAVE!" Eridan seems too petrified to move. You know you're crying, no not crying sobbing, but you don't care anymore.

"LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK." He seems to wake up a little and he starts to run in the opposite direction.

"I promise you Eridan, if I ever see you again, I will kill you. You will regret everything you have ever done to Feferi so just LEAVE." You scream after him. You don't care if he hears you, Eridan probably knows anyways.

You stumble back towards Feferi who is laying on the horn pile. Karkat is still standing there, probably trying to figure out how you're going to react. You kneel slowly and pull her head onto your lap.

"See, it's alright now FF. Eridan's gone and he's never going to bother you again. I promise."

"Sollux, you need to listen to me. Feferi's dead." Then it sinks in. You stop breathing for a moment while you process the information. You close your unseeing eyes, not caring if you ever see again. You lost Aradia and now Feferi too. Oh Gog, everything hurts, but it's mainly centered right over your heart.

"I know." You finally reply. With precision that only comes with practice, you delicately slip the pink goggle off of Feferi's neck and place it on your own. "I know."

A/N Well there's the end. It's really short for me but I didn't want to drag it out longer. I'm not expecting this to get super good reviews mainly because everyone hates Feferi and SolFef even more. (I'm pretty sure I'm the only homestuck who ships it.) But I thought I'd post it anyways so it's not just chilling on my computer.

Thanks,

Hain D.


End file.
